


Loving the Right Weasley

by Tinkerbell2232



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2232/pseuds/Tinkerbell2232
Summary: Harry and Hermione are twins that where seperated. but what is with the diary and Photograph found at the Burrow. Sirius, Remus, tonks and Fred live. Fremione all the way. Ron is dead.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Rating MAY change

Everyone always asks the same question. How did I know that it was him? Why not his twin brother or any of his other brothers for that matter. The simple answer is always that my heart and soul knew something that my mind could not comprehend. We've had a few close calls over the years. Like him almost dying during the final battle. It nearly tore me apart.

Five years earlier:

I smile as I look at an old diary entry that must have belonged to Mrs. Weasley. "Mia is everything alright?" Fred asks as he comes up to the attic to see what is taking me so long. He had this worried look across his handsome features. "Sorry Freddie. I came upon this." I said showing the book and picture to him. "How did I know that you would find my mother's journal and an old photograph. Why don't we take it and go back downstairs. I'm sure you have a ton of questions for mum." Fred said taking my hand and leading the way to the kitchen and pulling me with him. He couldn't have been more right though it left a lot of questions. Starting with the fact that I wasn't even muggle born. And that my best friend was actually my brother. "Mum can we talk to you for a minute. Mia found something that she wanted to ask you about. "Fred says as the others exit the room. Harry gets up but I stop him. 

"Harry could you stay please because I think that this involves you as well." I said as Harry sat back down in the chair that he just got up from. My mind felt like it was going a million miles a minute. "Why did you keep the truth from us?" I asked as I sat the photograph down. Which was a picture of James and Lilly each holding a baby bundle. Molly sighs before she starts her explanation of why. "Dumbledore thought that it was for the best." Molly said looking anywhere but at us. "For the best? How can it be for the best to keep my twin brother and I separated. Or the fact until this morning I thought that I was an only child and muggleborn." I said as my voice started to break. "Mum what have you done?" Fred asked as he pulled me into his chest. "What needed to be done. Harry you are not the only child of James and Lilly Potter. You have a sister, a twin in fact. She is in this room. Her given name is Mia Annalise Potter. Her adopted name is Hermione Jean Granger. I am so sorry for the hurt that I have caused both of you." Mrs.Weasley says as she got up from the table. 

"Mum, that is totally messed up. Mia, Harry, George and I will be leaving later. I think it would be best if we didn't stay at the burrow for a while." Fred says as he picks me up and heads up to get our trunks and Harry not far behind with the diary and photo in his arms. By the look on his face he is beyond pissed. Once we reach Ginny's room we grabbed all of my belongings as quickly as we could. There was a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in. 

"Harry go and tell George what is going on and to pack everything. That is if he hasn't heard everything already and go to get your trunk. Leave the diary and photo I'll put it in Mia's trunk. Nothing will happen to her or these things." I said as Harry hesitantly but quickly left the room. "Freddie?" Mia asked in a small voice. "Yes Mia." I answered. "I don't have a home anymore again do I ?" She asked. "Mia, don't be ridiculous that is rubbish. You do have a home and it is with Harry, Sirius , Remus , George and I. And you always will no matter what. We will never leave you. In fact I think we are going to head to Grimmauld Place." I said taking her face in my hands to wipe the tears away as the door opened with Harry and George with three trunks. 

" So to Grimmauld where Sirius and Remus are?" Harry asked as I shrank our trunks. "Yup." I said as we all headed to the fireplace to where we could floo to the home that we wanted. Mum didn't even look sad that we were leaving. Lately I feel that she is not the same woman that she was years ago. But I guess that is to be suspected after her youngest son did die in the Final Battle. These thoughts went through my head on the way to our destination. 

"Fred, George, Hermione Harry? What are you all doing here?" Sirius asked as we all dusted off. "Not that we're not glad to see you." Remus said while getting up to hug all of us. "Before we explain do you mind enlarging our trunks. There is something that we need to show you that is in Mia's trunk. "I said as we all sat on the couch in front of the remaining marauders. Suddenly feeling very nervous.  
"So now that you have what you needed out of Hermione's trunk could you tell us what this is all about?" Remus asked. "Of course, but it may or may not come to a shock to you but we're not quite sure." I said with an uneasy look on my face. I knew it was there. Fred must have known I was feeling uneasy because he grabbed my hand and squeezed it for reassurance. "Well I found this photograph and diary at the burrow in the attic. I only went to it because I felt like it was calling to me. Almost like it wanted to be found.

" I said as I put the diary and the photograph on the coffee table. The look on the two marauders in front of me was a look of peer shock. "Mia?" Remus and Sirius asked at the same time. Suddenly I started to change. Not just in my mind but in appearance. "Yup that's Mia alright." Sirius said handing me a mirror. "It's a good thing that Dumbledore is dead because if he wasn't I think we would probably go after him." Sirius said and Remus nodded in agreement. As they said this I looked into the mirror I still had curly hair but I know had black hair the same as Harry but I had hazel eyes. But the rest of me looked exactly like Lily. My mum. "You are defiantly the daughter of James and Lily Potter. And my goddaughter. Sirius said getting up to embrace me in a hug.

"Sirius, unfortunately there is more that needs to be said." Harry said with a solemn look on his face. "Harry I've told you its Uncle Siri. And go on Mia." Sirius said to the both of us. "Molly Weasley is the one that took me. She said that it was under Dumbledore's orders he said that it was for the greater good." I said as my voice started to get cracked up and tears started to form in my eyes. "Should we tell them?" Remus asked Sirius. " Yeah we should." Sirius responded with a mysterious grin on his face. "Mia, Harry we only recently found out but your parents aren't dead they have been looking for the both of you for the last 15 years." Sirius said shocking all of us in the room besides Remus.

"Where are they now?" Harry asked. "They're here. Upstairs asleep at the moment. You must understand both of you. That you were taken from them without their knowledge. They have followed every lead looking for the both of you. So Weasley twins why are you here?" Sirius asked. "Well Sirius Mia and Fred are together. And where Fred goes George is normally not too far behind." Harry said. "Actually Fred and I aren't exactly together. But was there when we found everything. But I do care for him deeply." I said which caused Fred to squeeze my hand tightly. " And I care deeply about you too Mia." Freddie said as he kissed me on the cheek. " I think the two of you need to figure that out and soon. Because I don't mean to scare you Fred but you have to deal with a few marauders if that is the plan." Remus said teasing Freddie. Which he paled at the comment of thought I wonder why. I'll ask Freddie about it later. None of us had noticed that three people had entered the room. One was holding an infant with Blue hair.

"Remus are you coming to bed soon?" Tonks asked not noticing the rest of us in the room. "In a minute Tonks. I'll be up with you and Teddy in a few minutes. We had a few late night visitors." Remus said as she noticed the four of us for the first time since she entered the room. Her face soon had a huge smile on her face. "Harry, Fred and George who's your friend?" Tonks asked. "Tonks its me." I said feeling really hurt that she didn't know who I was but then I remembered my appearance had changed. "Hermione? Sweetie, Is that you?" She asked. "Yes, I got some startling news this morning and this afternoon my appearance changed." I said as the other two people started to look intrigued. "Then what is your name if I may ask?" The man said. "Well I am told that it is Mia Annalise Potter." I said as he shared a look with the red head. 

"Mia, we've finally found you." The red headed cried and started towards me when Harry and Fred stood in front of me so that they couldn't get to close to me. And George sat next to me looking about ready to get his wand out. "Who are you?" Harry asked as they became even more shocked. "We are James and Lily Potter parents of Harry James and Mia Annalise Potter." Dad said shocking us into silence as Harry and Fred moved and George moved over to the chair so Fred could sit next to me. I smiled to George in thanks which he returned. " Remus, Sirius if you would please ask the question." Harry asked. " Why is Mia's middle name Annalise?" Sirius asked. "Because it's the middle name of her godmother, Sirius's wife." Lily answered.

"That is correct. Speaking of which Amelia and Susan should be home soon." Sirius said. "What was Harry's nickname from when he was a baby?" Remus asked. "His name was Prongslet. Because of my marauder name being Prongs." Dad said. "Dad?" Harry asked walking closer to the man that he resembled. Every one of our friends knew that Harry's earliest memory was being called Pronglet by all the marauders that were in the room. "Harry he's right." Sirius said as we all watched Dad and Harry embrace for the first time since he was small. 

There was not a dry eye among our little family. The only thing that ruined the moment was the fireplace coming to life and out stepped Amelia and Susan. "Hey guys what is everyone still doing up?" Amelia asked after she kissed Sirius. Right then the fire went up again and out stepped Neville Longbottom followed shortly by Ginny Weasley with her trunk. shocking us all. Guess she heard what happened


	2. New Arrival

"Ginny? What are you doing here sis?" George asked as Ginny and Neville stepped out of the fireplace dusting themselves off as they went. "Not to interrupt but I think some introductions are in order." Neville said eyeing the others in the room. Which we all nodded in agreement. "You're Frank and Alice's son, aren't you?" Mum asked as Neville nodded. "That makes you Lilly's and my godson." James said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"That would make you the elusive James and Lilly Potter. My grandmother said that you were looking for Mia and Harry." Neville said noticing us and the twins already in the room. "Sirius why don't we all go into the kitchen and get some food and get caught up on what's going on and why 3 of the living Weasley children are here." Amelia said as she and Susan lead the way to the kitchen. 

"Kreacher!" Sirius bellowed and there was a crack and he was there in an instant bowing before the elder Black's. "Some refreshments if you would please Kreacher for us and our guests." Amelia said with a smile. "Right away Mistress Amy." Kreacher said before getting right to work getting small sandwiches and pumpkin juice together.

"So, kids how did you find out the truth?" Dad asked eyeing the book and photograph in my hands. "I found these when Fred and I were in the attic at the Burrow." I said handing both to my dad. Who seemed to get very irritated. "She took you Princess?" Dad asked with tears and hatred in his eyes. "Yes, Dumbledore asked her to. He wanted me, and Harry separated told her it was for the greater good." I said looking for Harry who apparently was right next to me with Fred on my other side.

Not wanting to look my dad in the eyes as Kreacher put our snack on the table. "If Dumbledore was alive I would KILL HIM!" Dad exclaimed standing up from the table surprising everyone at the table. Which caused Harry and myself to go over and embrace him. He seemed to calm down having both of his children near him. "Dad, he can't cause anymore problems all that matters now is that we're all together again." Harry said causing all of us to smile. "Lilly, he's definitely your son." Dad said causing us all to laugh.

"We probably should go around the table and do the introductions." George said as the others nodded in agreement. Which didn't take long. "So Weasley kids what happened to cause you to seek solace with us. Instead of siding with your mum." Sirius asked as Remus bounced Teddy on his knee to cause him to laugh with joy. "Simple, we don't trust Molly. That is not the woman that raised us." George said as the other Weasley children nodded in agreement as we heard the fireplace come to life again. "Master, Kreacher will see who is here." Kreacher said before heading to the living room. Kreacher returned with the rest of the Weasley's minus Molly. Who might have been killed on sight if she had come with the others because of what she had done to the Potter extended family.

There was enough evidence that there could have been a trial. But I don't think that any of us thought that we would want to have one though. We've lost enough time as it was. "So, Mia and Harry are you two dating anyone?" Dad asked bluntly cause Harry and myself to blush causing Sirius and Remus to bust out laughing. "Prongs, Harry and Ginny have been dating for the last two years. Her brother that was closest to her in age was Harry's best mate. As well as Mia was. Well still is but I think this will make the two of them even closer than before." Sirius said. "Mia and Fred on the other hand have been dancing around each other. All of us think that they should just go out on a date. But Fred keeps telling all of us that they care too much about each other to go on a date. But I think that is Bullshit. And I'm pretty sure all of us even George would agree just go on a date!" Remus exclaimed as Dad started to laugh as mum joined in with him.

We were all shocked but not too much. Well at least Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony weren't. But they had to watch mum and dad's love story unfold. Which we all knew was no easy feat to watch. "I'm sorry kids it's just Mia and Fred remind us of right before we got together." James said whipping away the tears that threatened to fall. "But getting back on track can I see that picture?" Mum asked, and Fred handed it to her. She looked back and forth between the picture and me. "Sweetie, I think there might be a glamour charm on you." Mum said showing me the picture and after looking at it careful and concluded that she was indeed right. The younger me in the picture had Hazel eyes and fiery red hair. 

"Is there any way to undo the glamour charm?" I asked looking at everyone in the room. "None of us ever have, but Minnie or Fillius should be able to help." Dad said as the others nodded in agreement as Hedwig came into the room returning from her evening hunt. "Beautiful owl. I hope she's one of my children's because she is magnificent. I'd like to see her more often Reminds me of Hawthorne, your dad's owl from when we were first married. We found out that we were pregnant with you two when he died. Harry, you were almost named after him." Lily said as she stroked Hedwig. "She's mine mum. She's also saved our lives on more than one occasion." Harry said. 

A Few Days later:

The Weasley family were in the dining room discussing the current predicament which their mother had put them in. The extended Potter family was in the living room as well as Neville and Luna. Verity was due to arrive as soon as the shop was closed for the day. She was dating George at the moment. We all knew that he was going to marry her eventually it was only a matter of time.

"So, what's the plan dad? We eventually have to go back to the Burrow. I can only speak for myself, but I no longer trust mum. I don't want Mia or Harry around her. Mia especially." I said as George nodded in agreement seeing as the two were his best friends. "Fred, I think you, Harry and I have to have a serious talk with you later." George said, and I nodded in agreement. I kind of knew it was coming. I've know for years that it was. It just took everyone minus George to find out that we had feelings for each other. Technically we've been dating in secret since right after the Yule ball in her fourth year. I found her crying on the steps and ditched Angelina and stayed with her and just talked. We found out that we both had a crush on the other from the moment that we had met. Dad cleared his throat to get our attention back on him. As there was a knock on the door and it slowly opened. There in the doorway stood my girl. With her brother slightly behind her. After almost dying in the war I knew I couldn't live without her. 

"Mr. Weasley, sorry I hate to intrude." Mia started to say only to be interrupted by dad. "Mia, it's never an intrusion. And it's Arthur please." Dad said as the Potter siblings smiled. "I'll keep that in mind. But mum and dad have a little input about the current situation concerning THAT woman. They sent us to retrieve you. You may bring the others as well. Mum wants us out of it as much as possible which we understand." Mia said as Dad got up to leave a few of my brothers got up to accompany him. After he had left Mia and Harry came further into the kitchen. 

"Fred, if it's not too much I need to speak with you alone." Mia said as I got up and walked over to her. "Sure, no problem lead the way." I said as we headed out of the kitchen and upstairs. Neither of us said a word until we were in mine and George's room. "Mia, I want to come out of hiding. I want everyone to know that you're my girl." I said as I kissed her and a golden mist came around us. "Fred what is that?" Mia asked as she sent a Patronus off to her brother. Not moments later her brother and parents came into the room and noticed the mist. "Congratulations you two." Lily Potter said. "Lills what happened?" James asked as the others nodded in agreement. "These two are officially married. That gold mist was the binding them together and making it official. There will be a ceremony. Or at least I hope you two will want one." Lily said looking at the both of us. 

"Crap! It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Harry go get George." I said as Harry ran to retrieve my twin. " Mum, Dad we've been dating since my fourth year. No one but his twin brother knows." Mia said as her parents started to smile. Thankful that she was with someone that knew her. Then why is the bond just coming to the surface now?" James asked as George came into the room. "Well that's an easy one and I'm sorry for ruining the surprise. But Fred was planning on asking Mia to marry him soon." George said putting the ring box in my hand as I opened it and showed the ring to Mia. I still say that the ring beautiful as she is.

"Freddie, I'll go get dad." George said leaving the room to get Dad and probably the rest of our siblings. "So how long have you two been together?" Lily asked looking between myself and Mia causing the both of us to blush. "Well it's been what 4 years this coming Christmas? Right Mia?" I asked thinking quick on my feet. Which Mia nodded in agreement. "So, Cormac McLadden at Professor Slughorn's Christmas party in sixth year?" Harry asked. "That was me. Polyjuice potion. He was particularly nasty. And gave my girl the creeps. He left her alone after a few letters were sent. And there might have been a few pranks set. No one messes with my girl." Fred said as an owl flew in the window and dropped a letter at our feet. Which Mia, opened and leaned into me so that I could read it as well.

Mr. Frederick Weasley and Mrs. Mia Annaliese Potter- Weasley

Congratulations on your marriage through your soul bound. 

We hope the both of you have an amazing life and many children.

Have a nice day

Head of Magical Marriages and Soul Bounds,

Carolyn Crawford

We were beyond shocked to say the least. But something like this doesn't happen every day. We heard rushed footsteps coming up the stairs. And they entered the room we were in. "Fred, Mia are you kids OK?" Arthur Weasley asked as soon as he entered the room and saw the Gold glow around us. "Soul Bond?" Arthur asked mum and dad. "Yes. The letter from the ministry just arrived." Dad asked as we all sat down.

"Just a heads up, I may be thrilled about this. But I won't be surprised that if the press finds out the both of you will be receiving a Howler. From Molly." Arthur said after we showed him the letter that the ministry had just sent us. "He's right. Mum will be livid. Even though the Potter's and the Weasley's have always been allies the same can't be said about the Prewitt's and Potter's The two families have always been at war with each other. No one can be sure when it started. Thankfully none of us believed what mum did." Percy said as he entered the room we were all still in the bedroom upstairs.

"But, with that all being said welcome to the family Mia. But you always kind of have been since you were 11, right? Now it's just official." Arthur said giving me the hug. The other Weasley's in the room followed suit and did the same. "I'll send a letter to Minnie and see if there is a book on it. To help the two of you learn more about it." Dad said as he and Uncle Padfoot left to go write a letter to who I assume they meant McGonagall.

"Ron never knew did he sis?" Harry asked as we, the twins and Ginny continued sitting in a circle in the twin's bedroom. They all look at me wondering the answer to Harry's question might be. "No, he didn't. But he must have been blind not to see how Fred lights up whenever Mia enters the room." Ginny said answering for me before I could even open my mouth to answer. "You knew?" Fred asked looking accusingly at his only sister. "Not exactly but I always suspected that there was always something there. I just wasn't sure if it was just a schoolyard crush at first. But it became apparent that there was something there. But neither of you would confirm nor deny. Even with my constant asking they remained tight lipped." Ginny said folding her arms over her chest obviously pouting. 

"C'mon Gin we all know that if Ronnie had found out all hell would have broken loose. There would have been a major freak out." George said and the others nodded in agreement when there was a knock at the door and in the doorway was dad and Uncle Sirius. I figured Uncle Remus was off with Teddy. He adored that little boy of his. We all do he is just like Tonks. In the beginning he was afraid his young son would take after him or that his 'furry little problem' would cause him not to be a good dad. Or that Teddy would inherit Remus's problem. The worse thing is that Teddy gets cranky and fussy around the full moon.

"Hey dad, Uncle Sirius what's up?" I asked as soon as we saw who was in the doorway. "Fred, Mia you need to come with us Minnie arrived. Dinner is also ready." Dad said as we started walking down the stairs. We all knew that we would eat before the serious talk would happen. And Fred was anxious about it I could just tell by how quiet he was being at the moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~F&Hr~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn't take that long to get McGonagall up to speed on everything that had happened in the last few days. After we told her she was quiet for a few minutes before bursting out laughing. Leaving us all thoroughly confused. Or at the very least I was, and I don't confuse easily. "I'm sorry. It's just so funny. James, Lily your daughter and her new husband are just like you. You were what bonded and then had a simple ceremony if memory serves six months later." Minerva said between the laughter.

All of us looked at mum and dad after that was said. Dad was messing with his hair nervously. Harry did the same thing when he became nervous. "It's not something that we like to broadcast. The only people that know are the people in this room and Alice and Frank Longbottom, but they can't remember to say anything. So we would appreciate if you kept that little bit of information to yourself." Mum said as dad nodded in agreement. "And Fred if you know what's good for you, treat Mia with respect. Because you don't want to know what would happen to you if that was the case." Uncle Sirius said as he stood next to dad.

"Oh, honestly I can take care of myself and by now he knows. He's been on the receiving end of my wand more than once." I said with a grin as all the men paled. "She takes after Lills in that department by the way." Remus said joining us. Mum smiled at me and gave me thumbs up. I had a feeling she had to use her's on dad more than once throughout the years.

A few hours later:

"I'm actually surprised that the parents are allowing this." I said as I sat on the bed in our room as Fred paced the floor trying to figure out what to say. After I said that it got him to stop pacing and come and sit with me on the bed. When we came into the room I had warded and locked it to keep the others from trying to find out anything that we didn't want them to know. And to keep them out of our room. I used the strongest locking spell I knew. Only Fred or myself could lift the spell.

"Well we technically are married. But I do plan on giving you a wedding soon. You deserve it." Fred said as he put a strand of my hair behind my ear. "I don't care how it happened or how bad the howler will be. I'm glad it happened." Fred said as he leaned down and captured my lips with his. Before we knew it we were snogging like our lives depended on it.

I started tugging at his shirt trying to get it off him. Before either of us realized it we needed air so we took that opportunity to rid each other of our shirts. Fred also took off my bra before kissing down my neck. He left tiny bites on the way to his goal. Once he reached my nipple he sucked on it as I undid his belt.

He knew how this made me feel. It's one of the reasons that the room was warded. He smiled into my breast as his pants hit the floor. He knew how wet he was making me and if anything it excited him more. He released my boob so that he could get me out of my skirt and thong. He also finished undressing.

"Let's see how wet you are for me." Fred said capturing my mound in his mouth and started sucking. It wasn't long until I had my first of many orgasms that night. We both knew that we weren't going to be sleeping at all tonight. It was basically our 'unofficial' wedding night. "Do you want me in you yet?" Fred asked with a mischievous smile upon his face all I could do is nod. He thrust in and out of me until he cummed into me. Which was just the beginning of our night. We kept at it until the early morning when we finally passed out in exhaustion with a smile on both of our faces in pure pleasure and bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shouldn't we wake them?" Sirius asked as the rest of the house minus Fred and Mia where sitting around the kitchen table enjoying breakfast. "I don't think that's a good idea remember when you tried to wake us after our bonding night. Mia might kill you unintentionally or she may be just like Lily but with that prankster streak she's ten times worse." James said as the others nodded in agreement and decided better than waking the two newlyweds.

"Be patient Padfoot nothing is going to happen to your favorite niece as long as my brother is with her and alive. Fred worships the ground that Mia walks on he always has." George said as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever tried waking up my sister?" Harry asked as those who had shivered in fear. "It seems that our beautiful daughter takes after her father. James has never been a morning person. Especially, before he's had his morning coffee." Lilly said laughing at the similarities between the two. Which caused the others to laugh as the sleepy and freshly bonded came into the kitchen as the morning post arrived. "Good morning you two long night?" Sirius asked as the other two rolled their eyes.

"Uncle Sirius was that really necessary?" Mia asked as the morning post arrived. "Well Mia and Fred you might be getting a letter from Molly soon. Your bond made the front page." Remus said as the others paled at the mention of Molly. "We all know mum is going to send a Howler. It's just a matter of when." Percy said as Errol came crashing threw caring a red envelope. "You spoke to soon Perce." George said as Mia and Fred sat next to each other and opened the letter as the others could only watch.

FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY!

HOW DARE YOU MARRY THAT WENCH! THE POTTERS WILL BE THE DEATH OF US. IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU GET A DIVORCE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND COME HOME ALL OF YOU! THAT GIRL AND HER 'FAMILY' ARE NOT TO BE TRUSTED. THE POTTERS ARE SCUM. THEY ARE NOT WORTHY OF THE GROUND THAT WE WALK ON! YOU EITHER CHOOSE YOUR FAMILY OR HER. I'M SURE YOU'RE FATHER WOULD AGREE WITH ME! Potters go to HELL! And leave my family alone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That was all that was written after the letter was done it ripped itself to shreds. Mia was in tears and Fred was trying to comfort her. The others around them were pissed all the Weasley's were included in that.

"Mia, my darling girl you have been like a daughter to me since you were 11. Don't take anything that the hag I married to heart. You are an amazing person. I'm glad that you are part of my family and that my son has found love with you." Arthur said coming over to the young couple and embracing the two in a warm hug. "Dad, I think that it's time that you summoned Charlie and Bill here to tell them what's going on and see what can be done." Percy said as the other Weasley's nodded in agreement. "Arthur, I know legally she is still your wife. But NO ONE hurts my daughter, my princess. How would you feel if it was your daughter?" James asked practically shaking with anger and objects around him shaking to prove how angry he was.

"I would want the poor bastard or bitch behind bars for the rest of their natural life. Or have them be given the Dementer's kiss." Arthur said without even thinking or bating an eyelash with a cold look on his face. To be honest looked totally unnatural on the normally warm man that I have come to view as a second father since I was 11. But now that I thought about it he was my father in law. And I honestly couldn't love my new and extended family. "Dad. Something needs to be done about mum." Ginny said speaking up for the other Weasley children that were at that moment.

After the letter arrived and was well done with everyone was numb. "Mia, I'll be at the shop if you need anything or if you feel like coming in you know where to find us." Fred said kissing me before heading towards the floo with George. They were all smiles. I knew they were up to something. "Shop?" Dad asked looking at me with a concerned look on his face. This caused Harry, Uncle Moony, Uncle Sirius and myself to burst out laughing. "Prongs have you heard of Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes or WWW?" Sirius asked through his laughter. "That's Fred and George's shop? I thought it was just irony that their last name and the store had the same name." Dad said blushing in embarrassment.

"Well, I also work for them I do the books and work on the wonder witch products. I'm the reason that they exist. Freddie wanted a line that I would enjoy so. He came up with makeup and face creams and such." I said not looking my family in the face the others were scattered throughout the house or had left for work.

"James there's more." Uncle Moony said as he smiled at us knowingly. "What else could there possibly be." Mum said as dad nodded in agreement. "They found the map." Sirius said, and dad deadpanned not saying anything. Mum had to get him to sit back down before Uncle Sirius continued speaking. "They also passed it on." Uncle Sirius said eyeing Harry and I with a mischievous look. "You two have it?" Dad asked eyeing us suspiciously. We were looking anywhere but at Dad. "You know they idolize you right?" Harry said trying to get the topic off the map.

"Daddy, someone go get Fred please." I said shortly before I passed out and thankfully Harry was right there to catch me as I fell.

Later:

I slowly started to stir I could sense something warm holding my hand. I didn't even have to open my eyes to be able to tell that it was Fred. "What happened?" Fred whispered to the others in the room. "Everything was fine. We were talking to Dad, Mum, Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot and then she said someone need to go get you before she passed out quite frightening actually. Mum went to go get a healer and Aunt Amy." Harry said from my other side. "Guys, I think she's waking up." Ginny said as I slowly opened my eyes. "What happened?" I asked looking at the others around me. "You passed out babe. I never thought I would see THE James Potter floo into the shop frantically telling me that you had passed out and that I needed to come with him. Immediately." Fred said talking like a star stuck kid in a candy store.

But I mean Dad was one of his pranking idols of his childhood. So this is probably surreal for him. With Dad now being his father - in law. It was almost funny if it wasn't for the fact that I had just passed out and regained consciousness.

"Babe, are you okay?" Fred said with George not to far away looking worried as well. "I'm fine. Nothing broken either." I said as I attempted to get off the couch only to be pushed back down by not only Fred but George and Harry as well. Dad was behind them looking not to pleased that I had just tried to get up. "Get you butt back to laying down young lady." Dad said right before I lost it and the others knowing that look backed away and made a path for me to see my father. Who I then proceeded to keep on the ceiling until mum came in. "James, you never learn do you?" Mum asked once I put him back on the ground.

"Dad's done this before?" I asked as I glared at my dad with my arms crossed. "You and Harry should have seen when I was pregnant with the two of you. I thought I was going to have to curse him to be able to do anything for myself. I won in the end when I threatened to take away his ability to have anymore children." Mum said with a grin that made all the men in the room gulp and shift away from her uncomfortably and covering their balls with their hands. Quite funny if I do say so myself.

"I didn't think that it was possible." George started to say but was cut off by Fred. "Mia, your mum is scarier then you are when your mad. And that is not an easy task mind you." Fred finished. Causing us all to laugh. "Fred if I were you keep that girl of yours happy so that you can keep all your body parts. I mean you eventually want children right?" George asked and they all eyed the two of us. Almost like they were waiting for Fred to answer that. Ginny hit George in the shoulder bringing us all back to reality.

"You don't ask a newly bonded couple that. Especially when the parents are nearby." Ginny whispered as the others nodded in agreement. " And siblings that don't want to know about their sister and her new husband's sex lives thank you very much." Harry said giving Fred a death glare. He knew that I could take care of myself, but he was still unfortunately very overprotective of me. Well that happens when you're twin brother is the famous Harry James Potter after all. "Maybe one of us should go get a healer just to make sure that she's alright?" Ginny asked as the others nodded in agreement. "Fred you aren't going anywhere so sit your bum back in that chair before I use a sticking charm." Harry said before adding a glare in for good measure. "George can you get our normal healer. He should be able to help." Fred said without taking his eyes off of me. "I'll be back in a jiffy then. Don't worry Forge, I'll get it done." George said as he stepped over to the fireplace and was gone in a moment. "I feel fine Fred is this really necessary?" I asked giving him the eyes that normally helped me get my way. "Sorry, Mia that's not going to work. Well at least this time." Mum said answering for the others around me as the fire sprung to life again as George stepped out of the fireplace followed by two others. One of them being Verity the other person was unfamiliar to me. But Fred and George seemed to know her well. "Hello all I hear that you were in need of a healer. My name is Kathleen Johansson. I was in Charlie Weasley's year at Hogwarts and one of his best mates." She said walking out of the fireplace. "Nice to meet you." I said smiling at her from the couch in greeting. "You as well. I've heard many good things. So what seems to be the problem?" She asked coming over to the couch. "Well I think I passed out the only thing I remember is getting very dizzy and then the next thing I remember is waking up and having Freddie right next to me. When I knew for a fact that he went with George to the shop." I responded as she waved her wand over me. This caused Fred to squeeze my hand tightly. "You two are a bonded couple am I correct?" Kathleen asked. "Newly bonded, but yes we are." Fred said pulling my hand up to his lips to kiss. "Well that partially explains it. But I'm not sure that's all to it." She said as she stopped at my abdomen there was a commotion with Harry and our parents. Which can only mean one thing. They saw his hand and now are out for Umbridge. "Dad! Mum can you wait until this is done please?" I asked as the other nodded but still looked ready to kill. "So what's wrong with Mia Doc?" George asked from his perch on the arm of the chair that was close by. "Well I'm actually surprised that the both of you didn't know. Especially with Mia's parents being a bonded couple as well. Until the bond settles you need to be close to one another. Then there is the fact that Mia here is pregnant. Not more than 12 weeks I would say." She said causing Fred and I to blush knowing when the baby was conceived. "The baby wasn't hurt when I fainted right?" I asked. "Perfectly healthy and right on tract if I do say so myself." She said with a smile on her face before she took her leave to let us take in the information. Which was not that easy to digest at least at that moment.


End file.
